Crush: The Prequel to A Little Too Not Over You
by d3sTiNy-Ang3l
Summary: Ever wondered what happened before A Little Too Not Over You? Well, this is it! Well, kind of... so read and enjoy! if it's you first time reading, Ruka likes Mikan, what will happen? a songfic; Crush by David Archuleta. Read and Review


**Hey everyone! I'm d3sTiNy-Ang3l, but you can just call me d3sTiNy or destiny. Anyway, this is a songfic I wrote. It's my second one. My first one is A Little too not over you.** **Basically, since lover bear101 wanted me to write another one, I thought of a song and a storyline, (yes I think very quickly). Since some of you like RukaXMikan fics, I thought of making another one. So this one is RukaXMikan, well, it's more like how Ruka feels. I think that this is more like a prequel to A Little Too Not Over You. So in other words, Natsume gets Mikan in the end. But the next songfic I write is probably going to be about NatsumeXMikan. I'm SORRY for all NatsumeXMikan supporters. Please review and comment- if there's any way to make it better or anything like that. So yeah, hope you like it!  
**

Song- Crush- by David Archuleta (yeah, I like his songs)

The **bold** font are the song lyrics and the _italic_ font are thoughts or the past. And the normal font is the 'present' time of the story.

Ages in here- everyone except for Tsubasa and Misaki are 15. Tsubasa and Misaki are 18.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE IN ANY WAY. I ALSO DON'T OWN 'CRUSH' BY DAVID ARCHULETA.**

* * *

"Hey you guys! Let's go to my family's beach house this summer vacation!" Ruka suggested. Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Sumire, and several others including Tsubasa and Misaki were having a many-way chat on the phone.

"Okay!" Mikan said, "That's a great idea Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka blushed, but no one could see him do it. It was weird, he never blushed for anyone before.

"Hn" "ok" "whatever" and other agreements could be heard, but none of them were as eager as Mikan's.

"So then it's settled, we are going to Ruka-pyon's beach house for summer vacation!" Mikan said.

After talking on the phone for a while longer, everyone else hung up except for Mikan and Ruka.

"Well, good night Sakura-san," Ruka said, nervous.

"Don't worry, call me Mikan, Ruka-pyon! M-I-K-A-N" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Ok then, good night, Mikan-chan," Ruka said.

"Good night Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said and the pair hung up.

Ruka lay on his three-star bed. He was wondering about why he blushed when Mikan said his name. And why he felt nervous when he wished Mikan good night. _'what's going on?'_ Ruka thought, '_No, it can't be…I cannot have fallen in love with Mikan… But even if I did, how does she feel?'_

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush**

**'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much**

"Hey Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said, as she approached Ruka, "You know, I can't wait to go to your family's beach house!"

Ruka blushed and looked away, using his bangs to cover his eyes, "It's nothing much, don't worry, Mikan-chan."

'_No, I can't be falling for her. It can't be… No way… But then… Oh… What do I do?'_ Ruka thought.

**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**

"Wah… Look at the beach!!!!" Mikan cheered while the others looked in awe. Mikan turned to Ruka and said, "thanks Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka blushed and said, "N-no, don't worry. It's nothing."

"Alright! Let's play!" Mikan said to the rest of her friends.

"Yeah!" they all cheered and all of them rushed into the beach house. Ruka walked behind. He sighed, Mikan was just too _captivating_ when she's like that.

Inside the beach house, Mikan changed into a black bikini. It had the words 'HOT' written on the back and had a pink hibiscus on the front. When she stepped out into the open with her friends, Ruka blushed bright red. So did Natsume. _"oh no… does this mean that Natsume likes Mikan too?"_ Ruka thought.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Mikan yelled, waving.

Natsume ran forward, and tapped Mikan on the shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered several words into Mikan's ear. Mikan blushed and nodded. Then Natsume pulled Mikan by the hand and the pair walked away. Ruka watched in envy.

"Don't worry," Hotaru said, "Even if he gets her, they'll never last long, Natsume's a playboy after all."

Ruka just nodded.**  
**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
**

"Hey Mikan-chan!" Ruka said as he approached Mikan. She was standing on the balcony watching the stars with a glass of soda in her hand.

Mikan turned and smiled, "Hey Ruka-pyon!"

"'Sup?"

"nothing much. Oh hey Natsume!" Mikan said, blushing when Natsume approached.

"Hey, listen, Mikan, tomorrow, same thing?" Natsume asked.

"Depends," Mikan teased.

"oh, come one, didn't you have fun today?" Natsume asked, touching Mikan's cheek.

'_what in the world are they talking about?'_ Ruka thought

"fine, ok," Mikan said.

"First, let's go to my room," Natsume said, and he took Mikan's hand.

"ruka-pyon, bye!" Mikan said, letting herself get dragged away by Natsume.

'_Urgh,'_ Ruka thought.

"Looks like they'll be together soon." Hotaru said, "But you know what I said, they will never last long. I know it won't."

Ruka turned pale.**  
**

**Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?**

**See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever**

"Hey Mikan," Ruka said, walking up to Mikan. "Listen, I need to tell you something, do you think we can go somewhere private."

"ok!" Mikan replied.

The pair walked towards the big pile of rocks, away from the rest of the group. Natsume was watching them. Ruka could feel daggers being stabbed into his back as he walked with Mikan.

"Mikan," Ruka started of.

"yes?" Mikan asked.

"I…er… I li…like… you," Ruka said, "And… I want… you…to be… my…girl…girl…friend…"

"Ruka-pyon, I'm sorry," Mikan said, "But Natsume asked me first. I know that he's a playboy, but I really do love him."

"Oh, ok." Ruka said, "But we are still friends right? If anything happens between you and him, you can always come to me ok?"

"Ok!"

"Let's go back," Ruka said and the pair walked back. As soon as they got there, Natsume walked up to Mikan and said, "come on Mikan,"

Natsume took Mikan's hand and the pair walked away. And soon, Natsume's hand was around Mikan's waist. Ruka looked at them, sad.

"Remember, they will never last," Hotaru said, "I don't really want her with Natsume, so maybe once they break up, you can be with her."

"Yeah…" Ruka said.**  
**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**

"Forget about it already!" Ruka said to himself. For the past three weeks, he had been thinking about Mikan, Mikan, and more Mikan. "I'm not meant to like her anymore! She's Natsume's!"

"but you do like her!" Hotaru said, "It's written all over your face. Anyway, once Mikan breaks up with Natsume, you will have to comfort her."

"yeah, but that's later isn't it?" Ruka said.

**  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know  
**

"Hey Mikan-chan!" Ruka said to Mikan as she entered the classroom.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said, "you know, about last time, when you confessed?"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," Ruka said.

"No, you know when you said that if anything happens to talk to you?" Mikan said.

"yeah? Did anything happen?" Ruka asked, concerned.

"yeah…I caught him cheating on me," Mikan said, her voice barely a whisper.

"that guy…" Ruka said, standing up to find Natsume.

"no, don't worry," Mikan said, grabbing hold of Ruka's arm, "don't do anything, please."

"Ok, but if anything else happens, you have to tell me okay? And I'm going to tell Imai too." Ruka replied.

"ok," Mikan said as she walked away.

"see? Told you," Hotaru said; she had overheard the entire conversation.

"Yeah, my chance is coming closer." Ruka said.

**  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**

"Mikan, I'll always wait for you," Ruka said, as he watched Mikan walk away from him after telling him that Natsume cheated on her again.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's it, remember to read my next one- A Little Too Not Over You.**

**I'm asking for songs for new songfics! So feel free to request! Hoped you liked it!**

**Please comment and review! ^_^**

**Ja ne! ^_^**


End file.
